The Last Monster
by cabintenshipsten
Summary: The day after an illegal party, a cryptic prophecy is revealed, speaking of the last of Gaea's children. If left alive, the monster will be the end of the gods. The prophecy says that only two halves can kill it- so what can it mean? This is my first, please read and review. NicoxOc, some Percabeth and a little OcxOc as well. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based in the future, about two years after the Argo 2 set out. It has several different points of view, and some of the characters are made up. Let's assume they were unnamed, unmentioned half-bloods. **

_Piper_

The word had spread all over camp. A midnight party. Leo had told me earlier today.

Apparently everybody was going. I hated parties, but I guess this one would be okay, as long as I didn't have to wear makeup and fancy dresses. Ja-... no. I wasn't going to let myself think about Jason.

"Piper?" Leo sat down on the sand next to me. He was about to ask me something when he saw the look in my eyes. He understood. He used to joke around a lot, but since Jason's death he's become more serious.

Leo was the only one who felt my pain. Jason was his best friend.

Jason.

He didn't die on the quest-well, sort of. He caught some disease from a draconae and died about two months ago. Way to go. Defeating Titans, giants, monsters, losing your memories, and then killed by a stupid dragon woman.

I can't stop the tears. Leo puts his arm around me, and we just sit like that. I don't know how long. I just sit there crying into Leo's shoulder.

_Nico_

"You coming to the party tonight?" Sean, one of Ares's kids, asked me.

"What party?" This was new.

"Dude, you haven't heard? There's a secret party at midnight on the beach. Everyone's going. You coming or not?"

It didn't surprise me that nobody had told me. Nobody likes to talk to me, being a son of Hades.

Eh, why not? I hated parties, I hated people, but I had nothing better to do."I may as well," I told Sean. That confirmed, he started chatting to me about guns. I nodded occasionally, not really listening.

_Tayla_

"You coming?" That seemed to be the question everyone was asking. At least, Liana was.

"The party? Wouldn't miss it," I replied.

"I wonder who organised it..."

"The party animals, duh. Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo, maybe some of your siblings. Maybe some Hebe kids too. What I'm wondering is, why has no-one reported?"

"Most of us think it's a great idea, and the rest have been blackmailed, I reckon."

"Probably."

_Liana_

"All clear!" I whispered to the other seven in the Iris cabin. We crept out, wearing black cloaks to hide our rainbow clothing. We snuck down to the beach, one after another. Nobody saw.

The party was at the far end of the beach, hidden from the Big House by a hill covered in trees. The Hermes cabin had snuck in a bunch of soft drinks, and, unsurprisingly, beer. I would try not to drink that. I was only fourteen.

I met up with my friend Trixie of Athena, and together we searched the growing throng for Tayla, my best friend from Demeter. We saw her still coming down from the cabins with her siblings, followed by the other two cabins not yet here, Nike and Nemesis. I ran to greet her, and managed to lose Trixie in the process.

"Tay!" I grinned, grabbing her wrist and dragging her with me. I went to find Trixie again, and found her talking to an Ares kid.

Trixie saw us coming, finished up her conversation and came to talk to Tayla and I.

"Hi," she said. "Nice party, eh? Have you tried the food? It's awesome." She ran off, presumably to get some more.

Tayla and I ran after her, and I slammed into a boy. I couldn't help but notice that he was pretty good-looking.

"Sorry, sorry!" I apologized.

"It's OK," he said. "I'm Nico."

_Nico_

"I'm Nico," I told the girl. She had beautiful eyes. They seemed to change colour- blue, green, brown, black, grey, amber- to many colours to count.

"Liana," she said with a smile. "Daughter of Iris."

"Lia!" Some girl called. "You coming?"

Liana looked annoyed, but said bye to me and followed.

I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, nothing to do, before I nearly got ran over by Sean.

"Nico!" Apparently, talking to him once had promoted me to position of best friend.

"Coke!" he announced, and chucked me one, opening his own. I tried to be friendly, but I feel uncomfortable in social situations. "Thanks," I told him.

"Who was that?"

"Some random Iris girl that hit me, why?" I popped open my can.

"Never mind."

He went over to the drinks table and I followed him.

_Leo_

I had hoped the party would take my mind off of Jason, and let me feel alright again. It sort of helped. I talked to people, danced a little, but mostly stayed with Piper. She must have felt worse than I did. Jason was her boyfriend, and it's gotta hurt.

I passed some sixteen-year-old girls, stupidly taking what the Hermes kids offered them. I wouldn't put it past the Stolls to trick teens into drinking alcohol.

Piper chose a lemonade and handed one to me. I thanked her and popped the top. Some Apollo kids were loudly singing some pop songs nearby. Luckily we were so far from the Big House.

One of the Hermes kids- I think his name was Ryan- came and offered Piper the same "specialty" the girls had been given. She wasn't that dumb. She refused.

Ryan moved along, trying to persuade some Hecates to drink it. Piper sipped her lemonade, staring into the distance.

_Trixie_

"Would you young ladies care for a drink?" Connor asked with mock formality. At least, I think it was Connor. It might have been Travis.

"What's in it?" Tayla asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, no alcohol," he insisted.

I wasn't inclined to trust him, his father being Hermes, but I decided to give the drink a try. Tayla and Liana followed suit.

The drink was good, and we ended up having more. Of course, we drank too much. None of us remembered anything much after that.

_Sean_

_Hey, I just met you..._

The Apollo kids had bad taste in music, but at least they could sing.

_And this is crazy..._

I was trying to listen to the stereo, but the singing was drowning it out.

_But here's my number..._

Some girls about my age danced past- wait, didn't I know one of them? Oh, never mind.

_So call me maybe..._

I did know one of them...

**Well, there goes Chapter One... Not much action there, but some stuff is building up. Haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I reveal a little of my plans here, also what happened. Haha, I love leaving you wondering what's going to happen.**

_Travis_

I totally do NOT regret giving those girls beer. It was totally hilarious. They were stumbling around, daring each other to do stuff and giggling whenever someone walks past (which is pretty much all the time). It was soooo funny when that Iris girl danced with Death Boy. And that Athena girl got pushed into dancing with that Ares kid, Sean, by her friend the green-eyed Demeter. Whoever you are, you should've been there.

_Sean_

Damn it, where was Nico?

I could have asked some people, but I was his only friend, and he doesn't exactly tell people where he goes. I was going to tell him to get his butt over to breakfast, but I couldn't find him. I tried the cabins again, but they were all empty- well, mostly.

"Hey," I smiled at that girl. Trixie. She had unusually dark hair for one of Athena kids.

"Shh," she mumbled. She had her head in her hands, sitting at a desk surrounded by books. "I have a headache. Let me rest in peace."

"It's breakfast time, you should probably be down there."

"Not feeling up to it. And may I ask who you are and why you're in my cabin?" She was cute, in a nerdy sort of way.

She doesn't remember me. Damn the Hermes kids.

"My name is Sean, and I was actually looking for my friend. But seriously, you should get some breakfast."

"Fine."

_Nico_

I was sitting down by the lake, relaxing before breakfast, when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hi."

Liana sat down next to me by the lake, her light brown hair in a messy bun. She pulled off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet in the water.

"Hey, Rainbow. Not hungry?"

"My head hurts to much to eat," she said. "The Hermes kids tricked me into getting drunk last night. I don't remember much."

"What do you remember?"

"Dancing, drinking and talking to you," she said. "That's pretty much it."

I was about to tell her what had happened when a hippocampi surfaced from the lake. It was big, bigger than you would usually see in hippocampi. On its back, there was a baby Cyclopes, who was probably no older than nine in Cyclopes years.

"Good Rainbow!" said the Cyclopes. Well, there was the real Rainbow. When the Cyclopes came closer, I recognised him as Percy's brother- what was his name? Tyson. I'd only met him a couple of times.

Tyson rode in closer to the shore, said goodbye to Rainbow and waded over to us.

"Nico!" he called. "And who are you?" he asked Liana.

She introduced herself. "You must be Tyson."

Tyson seemed happy to be recognised. "Where is Percy?" he asked me.

"Probably at breakfast," I told Tyson. He left for the breakfast pavilion.

Liana had gone to pat Rainbow. "He's so cute!" she said, climbing onto his back. One of Rainbow's friends came up next to him. "How did they get to the lake?"

"Probably an underground tunnel." I waded in to the water next to the other hippocampi. He recoiled a little but let me stroke his mane. Without any warning, he dived, and Rainbow followed, with Liana on his back.

Holding on to the horse's mane, I was pulled down beneath the water. I let go, and Liana pulled herself off of Rainbow. The two hippocampi swam back to the depths, leaving us floating together for a few moments.

_Piper_

I found that practicing sword and dagger fighting took up to much of my concentration to let me remember Jason. Anyways, things were getting better. I was remembering more of the good and less of the bad. But I still felt like screaming sometimes, wishing that I could just turn the corner and talk to him. So I practised. _Slash, stab, dodge_. It was all I could do sometimes. I felt so weak and useless.

I went back to my cabin to get dressed for dinner. I was about to leave when some of the younger girls from my cabin- I believe their names were Emily, Natalie and Brittany **-**came and tried to put makeup on me. I managed to escape.

I pretended to listen to people and dinner, but it was boring- they were talking about stupid, girly stuff, like boys they liked and the newest brands of makeup. I was one of the first to notice the little red-headed figure heading up towards the Big House. It was Rachel, the oracle. I'd met her a few times before. She sometimes visited the camp during the summer.

She went in the door of the Big House, and, finding nothing, came back out and looked around until she spotted us at dinner. I expected her to come towards us, but instead she went towards the campfire.

We were pretty much finished at the point. My cabin followed me down the hill, and only then did everyone else notice her.

When we sat down, she was talking to Chiron. I had thought she was here because of a prophecy, but it seemed not. Chiron gestured for her to sit down. She choose a seat on the nearest bench, near Nico the Hades kid. Suddenly she stiffened up. Green smoke came out of her mouth.

Oops. She _was_ here because of a prophecy.

_Three shall travel south across skies_

_Find the last monster, when it dies_

_Olympus will be safe for many years more_

_It waits on the giant island's shore_

_Only two halves of a single whole_

_Can be his end and bring together souls_

_Liana_

The mist retreated back into Rachel's mouth. She came back to herself and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Prophecy?"

Chiron nodded.

"Who was this prophecy given to?" he asked the campers. I told him, "Nico."

Chiron looked at Nico.. "It is quite a strange prophecy.

"The prophecy is unclear, but some of it is obvious. Nico must choose two others to aid him on his quest. Before he chooses, however, we need to make some decisions. Does anyone know where it might mean by south?"

"It's a giant island," Trixie said obviously.

"Greenland is the biggest island, but that's not exactly south. It sounds like the Southern Hemisphere is a good choice," Annabeth commented.

"Maybe Australia?" I asked. I had lived in Australia most of my life, even though I was born in America. "It's not classified as an island, but it's surrounded by land, which makes it an island."

"Australia?" Chiron considered. "Does that sound like a probability?" Most of the campers agreed.

"I have no idea what the youngest monster might be," he told us, "but it sounds like we have to kill it, or Olympus will fall."

Nobody liked that.

"Two halves of a single whole," he asked. "Any ideas?"

"Um, somebody good at fractions?" Percy joked. "Just kidding."

Nobody has any real ideas.

"Bring together souls," Annabeth wondered aloud. "Ghosts, maybe?"

"I don't think so," Nico countered.

"Nico," Chiron said, "It is time for you to choose your two companions."

"Um..." Nico looked around. "Liana? Do you wanna come?"

"Of course I would!" I grinned. My first quest! Awesome.

"And... err...Rachel?"

My eyes widened. A mortal going on a quest? It's never been heard of before.

Chiron seemed to agree. "I don't think there's ever been a mortal, much less an Oracle, on a quest. "

Nico looked up a Chiron. "I have a feeling we're going to need her."

Chiron looked to Rachel. "Miss Dare?"

"I'll go," she replied, "If I can."

"Then it is decided," Chiron announced. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, shall go south to Australia to defeat the Last Monster, accompanied by Liana Andrews, daughter of Iris, and Rachel Dare, Oracle of Delphi."

**Ahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My chapters are short, but I promise there'll be lots! This one in particular isn't very long, but that's because it's mostly filler stuff...**

_Tayla_

In the dirt in front of me, I was tracing out the words I M SO BORED again and again. Trixie was reading, I couldn't find Liana and my siblings were playing basketball in the centre of the omega, boys on girls. They boys were way better, but there were more girls.

Most of the Nike cabin was standing around like me, and decided to join. As Nike had a few more boys, the teams were even and the girls were taking a thrashing.

I hate sport and had had enough of the game. I wandered down to the Arts and Crafts cabin, but I didn't feel like art today. Past that was the armoury, but fighting seemed boring too. I went back to the cabins and watched the basketball game a little. Some sympathetic Tyche girls had joined the game, and now the girls were beginning to win.

I shrugged my shoulders and ran into the game.

_Leo_

I wound up the little toy I had created, watching as it scuttled across the burnt workbench. It was like a tiny metal crab. I put it on the concrete floor and wound it up again, watching as it skittered to the door and fell down the steps, tiny legs waving in the air.

One of the younger Hypnos kids, maybe seven, happened to be wandering around my workshop. He picked up the little toy and inspected it, then sleepily walked up to me and tried to give it back. I told him he could have it.

Before I did any more tinkering, I looked around the workshop. There was a spider-looking robot that repeated what you said in Greek, Italian and French, a totally useless dancing drakon, an electric lamp, and lots of tiny things I didn't take the time to look at.

I was looking for some sort of blueprint, and I found a whole stack of them in a drawer near the lamp. I picked one off the top, a blueprint for a solar boat. I was walking past the spider when I decided to give it a try.

"I am so awesome."

"Είμαι τόσο φοβερό."

"Io sono così impressionante."

"Je suis tellement génial."

Cool robot.

_Sean_

"Oh sh...! Nearly fell off the roof!" My brother Andrew sucks at climbing.

"You're not even on the roof yet."

"Oh well."

"Why did you throw the spear, anyway?"

"I was trying to throw it over the cabin. It's not my fault it got stuck!"

I didn't bother telling him that causing the problem makes it your fault.

We reached the roof of the Ares cabin and started searching- or more so, I did. Andrew just sat and whinged about how he was afraid of heights. I found his spear easily, stuck in the gutter. I threw it down to the ground so the point was buried in the dirt.

I poked Andrew and told him to start climbing down. He slipped again twice, the second time falling the rest of the way to the ground (It wasn't far).

Andrew ran to grab his spear. He picked it up and braced himself to throw it again.

"Not helping this time," I warned him.

Yup, stuck again.

"Well, go get it!"

_Nico_

Sword-fighting practice sessions are easily disturbed by half-invisible teenage daughters of Iris, I find. Especially when you nearly decapitate a half-invisible teenage daughter of Iris. Not fun.

As I happened, I was swinging my sword around, practicing some strokes. A very cranky, very hard to see Liana stumbled near me and nearly got her head cut off.

"WATCH IT!"  
"Sorry! It's not like I can see you." I sat down on a bench at the end of the arena.

Liana appeared, looking very bedraggled. She was wearing rainbow-spotted pink pyjama bottoms, a purple shirt saying "I'D RATHER BE ASLEEP", and bare feet. She was totally soaked, her hair was all tangled, and she had scratches all over her arms and some on her face. One cheek had a reddish-purplish bruise forming, and she wore zero makeup.

She came to sit next to me. "Sorry if I seem cranky. I've just had a horrible day. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and then got attacked by water nymphs who didn't want me swimming through their kelp. And then I tripped and got this." She pointed to her cheek. "All in all, not happy today."

"I know the feeling," I said sympathetically. Her rainbow eyes seemed almost to glow in the shade. I noticed things I never noticed about Liana before, like the fact that she has naturally long lashes, that her nose turns up slightly, that she has a freckle on her eyebrow... just strange little things that you never seem to see. Another thing it took me a while to notice was that I was staring.

I looked down at my hands, still holding my sword. I put it back in the scabbard and was about to say something again when somebody came in the arena gates.

"Shite! I can't let anyone see me looking like this!" Liana turned chameleon again, blending into the wooden wall. If you didn't know she was there, you wouldn't have seen her.

The figure was revealed to be Percy, who was followed by Annabeth. Damn it, every time I try to talk to Liana, somebody interrupts me- first her friend, then Tyson, then Percy and Annabeth!

"You can still talk to me, you just can't see me," Liana said. "I just don't want people to see me looking like a harpy."

"Sha-" I stopped myself from saying something extremely stupid.

"What?"

"Never mind."

We continued to talk about random stuff, thought mostly about the quest tomorrow.. Percy waved at me, but was training with Annabeth at the other end of the arena and couldn't hear us talking. I demolished some nearby dummies while I was talking, so I didn't look like an idiot, sitting there apparently doing nothing.

Percy and Annabeth left, and Liana took off her camouflage. Not long later I turned around to see her asleep against the bench. She had a smile on her face.


End file.
